1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices, and electronic apparatuses, such as liquid crystal projectors, including the electro-optical devices.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-253990, an electro-optical device includes a pair of a counter substrate and an element substrate sealed together by a seal member with an electro-optical material sandwiched therebetween. In a peripheral area located around a pixel area on the element substrate, for example, vertical conduction terminals are arranged at four corners of the counter substrate and are arranged away from a seal area in which the seal member is arranged. In addition, conduction members, which are electrically connected to the vertical conduction terminals and which are arranged between the counter substrate and the element substrate so as to correspond to the vertical conduction terminals, are used so that electrical conduction between the pair of the counter substrate and the element substrate is enabled.
In the peripheral area on the element substrate, a peripheral circuit section for driving a plurality of pixel units arranged in the pixel area is provided. Furthermore, peripheral circuit wiring is arranged so as to extend from one end to the other end thereof, and the wiring is electrically connected to the peripheral circuit section at at least one of the one end and the other end thereof. On the element substrate, the peripheral circuit wiring is disposed away from portions in which the vertical conduction terminals are arranged.
Accordingly, with the configuration described above, since portions around the vertical conduction terminals in which the peripheral circuit wiring is arranged need to be designed as patterns taking arrangement of the vertical conduction terminals into consideration, a degree of freedom of design is limited. In addition, in the peripheral area on the element substrate corresponding to the corners of the counter substrate, since it is necessary to ensure an area in which the vertical conduction terminals are to be arranged and an area in which the peripheral circuit wiring is to be arranged, it is difficult to make the peripheral area on the element substrate smaller.
Since a width of a gap between the element substrate and the counter substrate should be uniform, the vertical conduction terminals are preferably arranged at the four corners of the counter substrate. If a configuration in which the vertical conduction terminals are arranged at any of the four corners of the counter substrate for arrangement of the peripheral circuit wiring is adopted, portions of the gap between the element substrate and the counter substrate in positions in which the vertical conduction terminals are arranged and portions of the gap between the element substrate and the counter substrate in positions in which no vertical conduction terminals are arranged are different from each other. Differences in the width of the gap may lead to deterioration of display.